At the present time, most data network devices located in residences include some type of personal computer. Typically, these personal computers are used to connect to Internet Service Providers over dial-up connections to execute application programs such as email clients and Web browsers that utilize the global Internet to access text and graphic content. Increasingly, the demand is for multimedia content, including audio and video, to be delivered over such networks. However, the backbone architectures of purely data networks, especially those designed for use with the telephone network, were not originally designed to handle such high data rates.
The trend is towards a more ubiquitous model where the network devices in the home will be embedded systems designed for a particular function or purpose. This has already occurred to some degree. Today, for example, cable television (CATV) network set-top boxes typically have limited data communication capabilities. The main function of the data devices is to handle channel access between residential users and a head end or server on the cable TV network.
However, it is estimated that the worldwide market for Internet appliances such as digital set-top boxes and Web-connected terminals will reach $17.8 billion in 2004, and millions of such digital set-top boxes have already been deployed. Increasingly, advertisers and content providers view the cable set-top as the first platform of choice for widespread delivery of a suite of intelligent content management and distribution services.
In the future, the functionality offered by these set-top boxes or other embedded platforms, such as a game system, will be expanded. For example, they may offer Internet browsing capabilities and e-commerce serving capabilities. Moreover, it is anticipated that common-household appliances will also have network functionality, in which they will be attached to the network to automate various tasks.